


Ticklish

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita has tricks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



Cissie twitched her foot away, then grinned sheepishly at her friend.

"Stop dat, mon," Anita fussed. "You need t' let me stretch it."

"But it tickles." Cissie twitched her nose, then jumped and tried to pull away again as Anita dug her fingers in.

"Mon...ah wonder if de rest of you dis ticklish if ah go trying to rub more," Anita said in a deep, low voice that made Cissie bite her lip. When the chill passed, she realized Anita was rubbing her foot fine now, and it really didn't tickle anymore.

"Cheater."

"Worked, didn't it?" Anita retorted.


End file.
